


Just A Dance For Us

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Slow Dancing, based off of fanart !!, kurapika leads, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: A Leopika slow dance in vague settings. Kurapika leads, as he should.Work #2 for the 15 minute challenge !( based off of the fanart linked in beginning notes !!)
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Just A Dance For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this fanart here, go like it rn  
> https://soft-n-hobbit.tumblr.com/post/628576258513682432/i-rest-my-case

Leorio reaches out slowly, as now was not the time to rush anything. Kurapika thinks essentially the same thought, as he accepts the tallers hand at just the same pace.

It’s practically only them on the floor. All eyes are on them as they slowly embrace and music flares to life. It’s not a fast paced song by any means, instead something comfortably slow enough the pair can ease into a slow step pattern.

Kurapika leads.

Guiding Leorio, Kurapika eases the taller man around without much protest. Kurapika takes a deep breath, ready to comment on Leorio’s lack of complaint but instead looks up and loses his words. Leorio is absolutely lovestruck. He’s looking at Kurapika like he has everything he could ever want; and Kurapika  _ knows  _ that’s exactly what he’s thinking. Leorio chuckles a bit under his breath, leaning down just enough to rest his forehead against Kurapika’s.

“You know..you’re excited.” Leorio mumbles.

They both shift as Kurapika guides them through a twirl at a particularly high note. Leorio goes right back where he was and Kurapika leans into it.

“How can you tell?” Kurapika mumbles back.

Leorio nearly chuckles, “Your eyes.”

Kurapika flushes. He couldn’t even tell that they might be scarlet right now, though he understands why they are.

“Of course they are, I saw how you were looking at me.” Kurapika relaxes more as he feels Leorio nuzzle their heads ever so gently.

Leorio stands up straight again, allowing Kurapika to lead as the taller dips him. 

“How couldn’t I?”

That’s all Leorio needs to say before Kurapika is grinning and leaning in to give him a kiss. There’s cheering as the song fades out and another one slowly begins. They separate, Kurapika resting a hand over a cheek covered in stubble. Neither says anything as they stand upright, just beaming as they just enjoy each other. The next song begins, it’s another slow one but faster paced than the one before, which makes Leorio tap his foot to the beat.

Leorio takes Kurapika’s hand from his cheek to give it a kiss.

“Can I have this dance?” He asks, beaming from behind the pale hand in front of his mouth.

Kurapika can physically feel his heart leap as the rest of his body is filled with warmth.  _ Love _ . Leorio makes him feel love down to the core of his being, and tonight has reminded him of that several times over.

Kurapika nods, “Absolutely."

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/starryheadache


End file.
